


Morality

by abbysragna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, PLEASE I LOVE THEM, Rating May Change, akaashi pretty, bc i have no self control, i just wanted to write domestic bkak abo fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbysragna/pseuds/abbysragna
Summary: it’s just cute abo bkak. no angst necessaryDomestic bkak in abo how i think they’d ACTUALLY be
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Morality

**Author's Note:**

> pls the summary sucks LMFAO
> 
> “abby writes another bkak fic without finishing annually or apathy” the thrilling sequel
> 
> i edited this with the grammarly app so i probably missed some stuff oops

Straight out of the womb, Keiji was assumed to be an alpha. His personality as a kid- loud, respectful, withdrawn, yet excitable- gained him his assumptions.

He ran wild. He was free and untamable, loving to climb things, and watch tv, and run around. Everything expected of toddler alphas. Then, he was old enough to read, and he almost bit his mother when she tried to take a book away from him. Atypical alpha behavior, but his parents ignored it because besides Keiji’s love of books, he still fit the stereotype for alphas.

Until he didn’t grow out of the phase. When he stopped being so loud, his parents began panicking: worrying that he had figured out how to let himself out of the house. When in reality he was just reading, sitting in the corner of his room. He spent more time reading than running, and more time being quiet and respectful than loud and uncontrollable. Which was both a breath of fresh air and a blast of ice water to his parents.

When he turned four, his parents got him an official reading, four being the earliest that doctors could accurately tell. He was proclaimed a beta. His mother was worried he would be an omega, and face ostracization, when his father gently reminded her that omegas were being treated fairly as they should nowadays. She sighed, thanked the doctor and the Akaashis took their son home.

And life was normal again, if a bit quieter than it was weeks prior. And his parents loved him all the same, even if he wasn’t the little alpha they hoped he’d be.

Even when he grew up to be five, and his personality was already dulling around the edges, his stoicism shone more brightly than his youthful excitement. It was around that time that his family was introduced to their lifelong friends, the Bokutos.

Keiji had tripped in the park one calm June afternoon, and was pouting, pitifully hiccuping as he fought to keep the tears at bay- his parents were watching from afar, giggling being hands, ready to leap to their son’s rescue at a moment’s notice. And Keiji began breathing quicker, his face red, tears about to fall- and a hand probably the size of his own was shoved into his face.

“Hiya! Are you ok? Wanna play trucks?” And that was the beautiful- god sent, as his parents now described- beginning to a beautiful friendship between the two families.

Having kids around the same age as his parents now tell him, was the second greatest thing to ever happen to them. (Keiji scoffed.)

There were playdates to be planned, and parents only date nights to be had. Finally. Keiji and Bokuto came together like puzzle pieces, dragging their families with: Bokuto's parents and older brother, and Keiji’s parents. 

Barely a week of knowing one another, Bokuto the small was adamant about calling Keiji by an abbreviation of his given name.

“Hmmm… Kei? No, that’s for Kei-chan… Ummm… If not Kei, then, Ji? Ji-chan?” Bokuto’s older brother howled with laughter. Bokuto the small’s cheeks puffed out, and he yelled for his mom because “Inoue was making fun of him!”

Inoue calmed down, still laughing lightly, wiping tears from his eyes. “Ah, I can’t believe you called Keiji Ji-chan- hehe… well, if it has to have “Ji” in it, why not Jiji?” Inoue gets up and pets Keiji’s hair. “Can we call you Jiji?”

Keiji looks up at Inoue with sparkly eyes. “Jiji is good…”

Inoue laughs and ruffles Keiji’s hair some more. “Aw, how cute! It’s like having two little brothers!”

After then, they were the best of friends, and they managed to completely ignore their beta and alpha status for five to six successful years. And the two never questioned how strange their friendship may have seemed in middle school- an entirely average seeming beta, and the perfect example of an alpha. They were friends so they didn’t care.

“Jijiii! Let’s go! Let’s not be late for practice!” Bokuto was loud as always- maybe even louder… the latter seemed more true to the point.

They were tall, for a first and second-year middle school student. Bokuto has always seemed to have an inch- occasionally even two- on him, and Keiji couldn’t help but feel that at least height-wise, they were similar. And that was enough. They were “practicing their butts off in volleyball,” as Bokuto has so eloquently told both of their parents. Bokuto’s older brother had laughed at him and ruffled his hair, calling him too loud, and telling him that he was too excited for a sport of all things.

With Keiji, he gently pets his hair and tells him to do his best. Keiji likes Bokuto's older brother. He seems kind enough, coming from a family of extremely loud alphas, and though his older brother was an alpha, he felt too gentle to fit the stereotype.

Keiji likes being around him.

They start playing volleyball with more drive. Keiji finds he enjoys setting, enjoying the feel of the ball against his fingertips, the strange drag sensation of sorts. Bokuto falls into the wing poker position easily, loving to jump and the feeling of his palm on the ball, loving breaking through a block, loving hitting as hard as he could.

They were a good pair.

“Akaashi, where are you thinking of going to high school?”

“Fukurodani,” Keiji answers immediately. He and Bokuto had long since planned to be a fearsome volleyball pair in highschool as well.

His teammate laughed. “No hesitation, huh? Well, I guess you and Bokuto will be reunited again. I don’t think I’ll make it into Fukurodani, but I’ll come by and visit. Definitely. I can't miss my best friend’s first match as the official Fukurodani VBC setter, right?” Keiji punches his teammate’s shoulder, and he just laughs.

“Alright, alright. Wanna go watch Fukurodani’s practice match?” Keiji nods, and his teammate fills the otherwise quiet walk with senseless chatter. When they arrive, Keiji sees Bokuto midair for a spike, and it’s like time freezes. Keiji’s breath catches. Bokuto’s form is flawless. It’s obvious that he has put in a lot of work to get to where he is, and yet, it feels like a face of ice water. Bokuto is the same as he always has been, and yet, Keiji can’t help but think he's fully grown into his star status.

(Bokuto and Keiji meet after the match, and Bokuto introduces him to his coach; soon to be Keiji’s as well.)

The incoming highschool students ceremony went by in a blur of new smells, a long boring speech about expectations, and general boredom. Once it was over, Akaashi was gone, pushing through the crowd straight to the volleyball sign up, only being stopped a few times by alphas and other betas, and other club invitations.

He made it to the gym, and slipped in quietly, making his way over to the coach, handing in his application. The coach reads it over with a hum. “Good to see you again, Akaashi,” He continues reading the application. “You played setter, eh? Well, ai hope you’ll continue to for us-“

“Jijiiii! You’re here! Heyyyyy!” Bokuto cape bounding from across the gym, tackling Keiji. They (barely) didn’t fall, but Keiji did stumble quite a bit.

“Please be careful, Bokuto.”

“Jiji,” Bokuto pouts. “How come I’m still Bokuto? Couldn’t you have called me by my first name by now? We’re friends!” He punctuates the sentence by squeezing Keiji tighter. Keiji blames the redness on his cheeks from the air loss.

“I don’t know; sorry.”

Bokuto nuzzles him affectionately, sobbing about how “Jiji doesn’t really love him,” and that “Jiji is a fake friend.” Both of which aren’t true, but Keiji knows that alphas and betas simply don’t mix.

“Yo, Bo, enough! The poor kid can’t breathe!” The sentence is followed by a loud cackle, and a muttered apology from Bokuto as he detaches.

A few of his new teammates (he guesses) come to greet him. They’re all around the same height, and Keiji feels a swirl of happiness at being as tall as some of his alpha teammates, even if he isn’t the tallest. He notices Bokuto now has two, maybe even three, inches on him, and he huffs.

“Pleasure to meet you all, I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

The blond whose name he forgot wraps an arm around Keiji’s shoulder grins at him. “Konoha Akinori, but you can call me your future.” He grins deviously at Keiji, but Keiji just stares at him blankly.

“Nice to meet you, Konoha-san.” Konoha wails woefully about how “he even added the honorific!”

Bokuto yanks him away from Konoha, his own arm laying across Keiji’s shoulder. “Okay! So, that’s Konoha as you now know. He’s dumb,” Konoha scathes out an afronted noise. “And that’s Washio, Sarukui, Komi. All, this is Akaashi Keiji, my childhood friend and our new starting setter!” Keiji brushes Bokuto's arm off him.

“I’m not the starting setter, but I do play setter.”

“His sets are the best!”

“Bokuto, please.”

“Jijiiiiiii!” Konoha eyeballs the interaction, the other three already having left. He points a finger to the bickering two. “Are you two bonded, or something?”

They stop instantly. “Of course not. I’m just a beta after all.” Konoha hums.

“But it’s not entirely unheard of for a beta to get with an alpha or an omega, y’know?” Keiji nods.

“I’m aware,” Keiji spares a glance at Bokuto’s retreating form. “But we aren’t interested in one another in the first place.” Konoha flashes him a shiteating grin.

“Doubt it, Jiji.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Too intimate, right?”

“Stop.”

The rest of the practice happened in much of the same fashion- they all picked on Keiji because he was new, and eventually they picked on the other new first year Onaga, when he showed up halfway through.

School was… fine. It was mostly getting their syllabus and learning that they were either going to cram most of the year, or they’d be laid back. It was school. After school practice was better. He and Onaga were the only new players that year. They bowed and gave official introductions to the entire team, and they both were betas. Bokuto loudly asked Keiji to set for him almost immediately after introductions were over.

Instead, their coach had Keiji set for everyone, so they could get him synced up with the starters as soon as possible. Bokuto pouted, and made Keiji promise to set for him extra. Keiji slapped the back of his head and told him to focus.

And his hands hurt. Keiji can’t remember the last time his fingers felt so smooth and looked so red, but it was exhilarating. The shower felt fantastic that time around, and only now was he picking up on the smell of alphas. Or more accurately, alpha. He could smell Bokuto. Bokuto’s anger. He… smelled angry. He dries off in record time, throwing his clothes on, towel drying his hair and bursting from the shower demanding an explanation. Bokuto was growling at Onaga, Saru shielding him (Kind of. His hands were in his pockets, and it seemed more like Onaga was using him as a shield), Konoha holding Bokuto back.

Keiji rushes into the issue. “What’s wrong?” Bokuto immediately locks eyes with him.

“It’s nothing,” He grinds out. And Keiji is officially more confused than before. He brushes past Bokuto and walks to Onaga, looking up at him just slightly.

“What happened?” Onaga eyes him warily, eyes shifting from Bokuto’s tense form, to Keiji’s confused, demanding stare.

“N-Nothing, really… Just a small misunderstanding?” Saru scoffs and laughs a bit.

“This guy here,” Saru’s head points in Onaga’s direction. “Was asking Bokuto if you were dating anyone.” Bokuto growls again, but Saru ignores it, moving on. “He immediately attacked Onaga, per say. He kinda went off the rail.”

“I was just wondering because some girls in class asked me to! I swear!” Onaga calls out from behind Saru. Bokuto growls at him again, his scent getting out of control. Keiji glares at him over his shoulder, and Bokuto freezes. Keiji sighs.

“Bokuto. It’s just like middle school. You’re just too high strung. Calm down.” Bokuto pouts, but his tense form smoothes out.

“I have not, and will not, date anyone, Onaga. I’m sorry you were asked such, but it’s actually not a new occurrence, which is probably why Bokuto overreacted.” Konoha snorts, repeating his “probably.”

Onaga nods, and everything calms down instantly. Konoha wails, shaking Keiji by the shoulders. “Dude, seriously, dude! Never?! What a waste of a pretty face!” Konoha squishes Keiji’s face, the latter’s cheeks reddening slightly. “No point dating around. I already like someone anyway.”

The locker room turns to chaos. His walk home was also chaotic, what with Bokuto shaking him and wailing every other second.

“You never told me you were actually interested in dating!! I thought you were just totally stoic without a romantic bone in your body!!”

Keiji grimaces, face red. “You never asked. And for your useless information, I’m a romantic at heart,” He bites out. Bokuto sobs, telling (demanding) Keiji to introduce him once they start dating, which Keiji responds with saying that they never will.

“What!! Who would even think to reject you?!” Keiji scoffs, still looking ahead.

“It’s abnormal for a beta and alpha to be together, no? I like an alpha, so it’ll never happen.” That’s just how it is. Alphas and omegas, and betas. They don’t… mix. Especially not betas and omegas, but it’s unlikely for alphas and betas just the same. It wasn’t a law, per say. It was more of a morals thing, and a family thing. It was seen as improper, and as much as his parents loved him, he was certain they’d want him to be with a beta like himself.

He stops walking, seeing that Bokuto had stopped a few feet back.

“Bokuto?”

Bokuto grumbles to the ground for a second, before looking Keiji in the eyes.

“Why would an alpha reject you? Status doesn’t matter.” Keiji heart starts racing faster.

“It’s… not just status. It’s not that easy. Just drop it, they don’t even like me in the first place-“

“But why wouldn’t they? You’re great.” His face is redder than a few moments before.

“Bokuto. Enough.”

“But-“

“Bokuto, really-“

“If it were me-“

“Well, it’s not, so-“

“Jiji! No alpha in their right mind would reject you!”

“As if-“

“I know I wouldn’t!” Keiji stiffens. What?

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Bokuto is flushed, and Keiji finds that it’s one of his favorite looks on him. “It-“ Bokuto looks like he's regretting saying it, so Keiji turns to leave. “It means exactly what I said!” Keiji stops again.

“Which is?” He tries to slow his heart, convince himself that he’s just tricking himself into a false hope, and that it will hurt even more when it turns out to not be what he wants.

“I like you!” Keiji jolts. His heart picks up again, and Keiji curses it for being so loud and excited.

“You-“

“Sorry! I know you said it wasn’t me and that you like someone but I want you to know! For a while I’ve wanted you to know, actually, but like, you were never interested! And suddenly you are and I thought this is my chance, but you said alphas and betas can’t be together which is dumb because it’s fine as long as you like me as much as I like you, but I- you said it isn’t me! That sucks actually. Being in love with you while you like someone else might actually drive me insane!” He laughs loudly to the sky. He looks again at Keiji, frantically waving his arms again. “But like, I’m your best friend so of course I’ll support you! And your alpha interest! And I’ll do it as your best friend, if that’s fine?! Please don’t change things between us.”

“Bokuto shut up oh my fucking-“ Keiji wipes his hands up and down his face. What the heck. What the heck what the heck what the heck-

“I like you too.”

Bokuto jumps. “You said you liked an alpha!”

“You are an alpha, dumbass.”

“Well, yea, but-“

“Oh my god, please-“

“But like-!” Keiji strides towards him, hands on his hips. “Shut up.” He kisses Bokuto, and turns and walks into his house. He starts counting. Five, maybe ten, second later, there's loud banging on the front door, where Keiji was sitting, red faced, head hanging in his hands.

“Jiji! Keiji! Keiji! Keijiiiii!! Jijiiiiiii! Open up! I demand you open up! I want to talk about that! Please?! I love you! Please open the door!” Keiji startles again, yanking the door open. He glares at Bokuto.

“Don’t you dare let my parents hear you say that.” Bokuto hugs him tightly. It’s one of his ”Bokuto Koutarou Hugs”.

“I’ll tell everyone! And I’m sure your parents already know, I’ve asked them if it’s okay for me to have you years ago!” Keiji- as much as he enjoys the hug- struggles out of the embrace.

“You asked my parents something like that?!”

“Yea!”

“Why?!”

“They said I can bond you and everything!” Bokuto freezes and backtracks. “Only if you want to, that is.”

Keiji’s head turns a mile a minute, thoughts clouded by the expectations of his parents, the morals that betas and alphas don’t mix together, and the responsibilities he has to carry. He squeezes Bokuto back, and that’s all the confirmation Bokuto needs to scent him (excessively) and kiss all over his face.

His parents find them like that on the ground a measly three minutes later, and they laugh and take pictures at the expense of Keiji’s pride. They declare that they will be “sending them to Koutarou-kun’s parents!”

Keiji struggles some more, calling after his parents to delete the photos, while trying to forcefully remove Bokuto from his waist, his face, his arms, anything that Bokuto can reach.

**Author's Note:**

> i l oevew th emnf
> 
> i honestly think akaashi would be a beta and bokuto an alpha
> 
> there’s probably gonna be a straight chapter of these two idiots trying to do the nasty
> 
> i’ll update the chapters as i go on... so y’all know what you’re reading going in


End file.
